custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: The Battles
BIONICLE: The Battles is a fictional video game telling the entire story of BIONICLE. Levels Chapter 1: Prehistory Chapter 2:Metru Nui Chapter 3:The Great Rescue Chapter 4:The Coming of the Toa Chapter 5:The bohrok swarms Chapter 6:The Bohrok-Kal DlCs You can make your own DLC if you ask, you can put the campaign it comes with in the Campaign section. DLC 1:Developer Fanon Pack Includes: *New Character **Reptor **Xax **Taco **Vurnak (Toa) **Vurnak (Suit) **Dark Vahki *Campaign:Fall of Metru Nui *New Multiplayer map **Vahki Hive Multiplayer In Multiplayer, there are several Modes and maps. *Modes **Deathmatch **Team Deathmatach **Capture the Flag **Co-op Campaign **Gladiator **Tag **Virus *Maps **Outskirts **Makuta Fortress **Ta-Metru **Ga-Metru **Le-Metru **Onu-Metru **Po-Metru **Ko-Metru **Coliseum **Great Barrier **The Web Walkthrough Chapter 1: Prehistory Episode 1: The First Toa Team You start at a gate to a city. Move around and then continue forward to defeat five Zyglak. A Toa will talk to you, and he is pounced on by Zyglak, whom you must defeat. Continue forward to the battlefield and defeat oncoming waves of Zyglak. Episode 2: Battle Against the Barraki At the beginning, you are surrounded by Keras. Take them out and advance to the next room, inside of which are the Barraki, who are on platforms and try to attack you. Defeat them to win the level. Episode 3: The Toa Fortress Begin the level by defeating oncoming waves of enemies. You are accompanied by four Toa. After you defeat these enemies, the Frostelus will attack. They cannot be defeated. Go into the tower's treasure room, where you will see Vezok and Hakann. After you defeat them, leave the tower in less then a minute to win. Episode 4: The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet The level begins in Ga-Metru, where you fight waves of melee Dark Hunters. After they are defeated, Tuyet will appear. After you defeat her, she will run away. Chase her to the entrance to the Coliseum, where you must defeat Melee and Ranged Dark Hunters to pass through. Defeat Tuyet in the Coliseum interior, and she will flee to the top of the Coliseum. Get out of the Coliseum and fly to the top. If you're playing as Nidhiki, then you can get on the board with Lhikan. On the way up there you will face Dark Hunter Flyers and Ranged Dark Hunters. Pass through them and face Tuyet for the final time. If you win, the level ends. Episode 5: The Tyrant Fight several waves of enemy Dark Hunters. Tyrant will then fight you, along with several allies. Defeat him and you win the level. Episode 6: Birth of A Dark Hunter Begin in Ta-Metru. Escort Nuparu to Le-Metru while facing Melee Dark Hunters. After that, Nidhiki will kidnap him. Nuparu. Chase him to Po-Metru. He will summon enemies to fight you. After those enemies are defeated, he will attack you himself. Once his health is reduced by half, Krekka and Lariska will appear. After all three of them are defeated, you win. Episode 7: Rebellion You start at a gate. Move down the hall, where you will face some Rahkshi. After they are defeated, advance forward, where you see an arena. Go into the arena and defeat waves of Fohrok and Visorak. A small opening will appear after the level is completed. Advance through it, and the Prehistory chapter is finished.